Sunsets, Sandcastles and Sex
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Akihiko brings Misaki to see a sunset, but Akihiko is not interested in the sunset at all.


**Hi! Back with another random little story about the cutest couple ever :P I just wanted to say, for those of you who clicked on this story hoping for lemon, I'm really sorry if my title got your hopes up. There is not a sex scene in here. I was supposed to write one but when I got to that part all my ideas went out of my head, like they always do when trying to write lemon. Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway for those who want a nice tender story I hope this does not disappoint! Enjoy and review!!**

"Where are we going?"

"You said you had never seen a sunset before?"

"Yeah" Misaki answered warily.

"Well I'm taking you to see one." Akihiko said coolly.

It was a long drive but Misaki didn't mind once he laid his eyes on the white sand of the completely deserted beach. Its smooth sand glistened in the low sun. Small, round pebbles were scattered here and there. Huge cliffs at each ends of the beach: giving character to the peaceful haven.

Misaki remembered back to the first official date he had had with Akihiko. This was the beach they had visited.

"I remember this place." Misaki smiled as he remembered how he had laughed when he had made a perfect sandcastle complete with mote and bridge and Akihiko could just about make a smooth-ish hill with the sand. He remembered Akihiko huge smile as the teen shook with laughter at the man's sandcastle-making skills.

"We're not going on the beach" Akihiko said, smiling as he too remembered the sandcastles.

Misaki looked at him, confused, but then realised where they were going as Akihiko turned off the main road onto a narrow one leading up the high cliff.

With Akihiko's speed they reached the viewing point at the top in no time.

This too was deserted.

Misaki got out of the car and made his way to the edge of the cliff to look at the beach below. But before he could get there he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his slender waist holding him back slightly.

"Not too close." He whispered softly into Misaki's ear

Misaki leaned back into Akihiko's broad chest and laid his head against the man's jaw line.

The arms held the boy tighter.

The soft wind became stronger, getting colder and colder.

Misaki tried his best not to but he couldn't help but shiver in the sudden cold.

"Lets go back in the car." Akihiko removed one of his arms from the teen's waist but kept one there holding the boy close.

They walked back across the gravel car park. Akihiko opened the door for Misaki. Misaki, feeling embarrassed that a small gesture like this would make his heart flutter, got in.

Turning round to close the door he found Akihiko's perfectly soft lips press up against his own. Misaki closed his eyes and kissed him back. This was not something he would usually do, but the evening he was spending with his lover seemed so perfect he had got caught up in the moment. Misaki ran his fingers through Akihiko's thick, silver-blonde hair, wanting this never to end.

But Akihiko reluctantly – very reluctantly – pulled away from the kiss. After placing one more kiss on the boy's forehead he shut the door and walked round the back of the red car to the driver's side.

Although Akihiko only took three or four minutes it felt like a lifetime for Misaki.

Though he would never admit it he wanted the man back in his arms again.

Akihiko shut the door and turned his head round to face Misaki. He could see the need etched in the student's face and in his pants; he decided to tease him a bit longer.

He took the slim hand from Misaki's lap, holding it in his two larger ones.

"Ow!" Misaki gasped in pain. He pulled his hand away and cradled it in his other one.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently. Surprise was the expression on his face, along with guilt for hurting the boy.

"Nothing, I just burnt my hand whilst cooking this morning."

"Well that wasn't very clever." The writer said sarcastically. He took Misaki's hand in his own again, but very gently this time.

He examined the burn. A red blister in the left corner of his right palm. He looked up at Misaki with loving eyes.

Misaki's breaths became uneven as Akihiko brought the injured hand up to his lips.

He kissed it ever so slightly. Misaki couldn't feel the pain anymore. In fact his whole body had gone numb.

Akihiko still watching his lover removed the hand from lips and move closer towards the boys face. Misaki, unaware of what he was doing, moved towards Akihiko. His heart beating so hard he feared it might rip out of his chest.

The two lips met. They crushed together never wanting to be separated. The tender kiss became more passionate as Akihiko pushed harder against his lover's lips demanding for entrance. Misaki granted him this wish. Akihiko's smooth tongue slipped into the hot cavern that was Misaki's mouth. Misaki tangled his fingers in Akihiko hair again, pulling him even closer. Akihiko wrapped one arm around the slim waist of the teen and let the other hand wonder down to the back of Misaki's jeans.

After exploring all of the boy's mouth, Akihiko moved his lips to the boys chin and kissed along the jaw line up to nibble and lick at his earlobe. Misaki shuddered with pleasure. He opened his eyes slightly and looked out of the window.

"The sunset has started." He whispered.

Akihiko continued to kiss his love. "I've found something much more beautiful."

The man's lips moved back to Misaki's mouth. Those sweet kisses lasted through the night until the two naked bodies fell asleep on the passenger's seat, completely exhausted.

**Well? Did you like it? Please review!!! Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
